The Perfect Plan
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Jason Morgan has come up with the perfect plan to get Spixie together. TwoShot Spixie
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Plan**

**Summary:Jason Morgan is annoyed when,now more than ever Maxie Jones seems to be coming to the penthouse for Spinelli. It's been made worse since Maxie and Spinelli's fight and the hacker throwing the fashionista out of his life. Jason has the perfect solution..the perfect way to get them to talk.**

**Part One**

"Spu-nell-lee!!" A petite blond wearing impossibly high heels,yelled out sharply as she stomped a foot and glared at him through tear filled eyes. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"The Bad Blonde One is well aware of why the Jackal is ignoring her." Damian Spinelli said as he turned his attention torwards the television again,acting as if she wasn't sitting right beside him.

Jason Morgan just groaned and stood up to throw on his leather jacket so he could leave. Things had been this way ever since the computer hacker had kicked the fashionista out of his life and Jason was getting tired of it! He was a mob enforcer for god's sakes! He could shoot people without even flinching but these two kids were driving him to the brink of insanity!

"I _told _you why I kissed Johnny! You know it was a mistake!" She whined as she fell onto the couch beside him,smoothing out her hot pink dress.

"Yes. You did explain. But I don't think the reasoning is good enough. I have no idea why you would want to hurt The Blonde One." Spinelli answered her carefully,just barely glancing at her.

Maxie stared down at her hands and sniffled a little. "Because she _deserved_ it!" Maxie ground out.

"The Jackal wishes for you to lea--"

Spinelli was cut off when Jason threw his keys back onto the desk.

Maxie and Spinelli looked at him with wide,frightened eyes.

"I've had enough of all of this! Every single day you two are arguing!" Jason shouted as he walked over to the two twenty two year olds and put something on each of their wrist before grabbing them by the scruff of their necks,opening the small closet that held his guns and countless leather jackets and tossing them inside before he locked the door and went upstairs to his room.

-----------------------

"Damn it Spinelli!" Maxie hissed. "You just stepped on my toe!'

"Well it's not the Jackal's fault that he cannot see!" He replied as he blindly reached upward to pull on the string to turn on the light.

A dim,yellow glow filled the room and Spinelli and Maxie sighed collectively in relief before staring down at their wrist.

A pair of silver handcuffs bound the two of them together.

Maxie's nose wrinkled. "_**EWW!**_ _Why_ does Jason have handcuffs?!" She asked with a horrified shriek of disgust,trying to find a way to get the offending item off of her wrist.

"The Jackal has no idea nor does he want to. I think there are more pressing matters at hand Maxie. StoneCold would not have done this without a reason." Spinelli told her,looking into her eyes.

"Oh he has a reason! He's nuts!" She said,throwing her hands in the air.

He looked at her impatiently,shaking his head. "I think he wants us to talk to one another."

**To be continued:Talks,apologies,and confessions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Plan**

**Part Two**

Maxie blinked madly. It was almost comical. "But...that doesn't even make sense! We _were_ talking!" She said to him,not getting it at all,and to tell the truth,Spinelli didn't really get it either.

"To be more accurate,I was giving you the cold shoulder." He said with a tilt of his dark head.

She sighed and tore one of the prized leather jackets off it's hanger and threw it to the floor so that she could sit down without messing up her dress. She motioned for Spinelli to sit beside her,which he did. "How long do you think he's going to keep us locked in here with these handcuffs?"

Spinelli just shrugged uneasily. Unsure of what to say. He'd been ignoring Maxie for weeks now, even when she tried to talk to him,but now they were locked in a closet together forced to face up to their feelings for one another. He knew that he still loved the fiery blonde that sat next to him. All the time in the world could not change that.

"You know...it really hurts to have you ignore me. I mean...I depend on you so much,need you in my life....it sucks when you're not around." Maxie told him,her cobalt eyes once again gleaming with tears.

He could feel his heart clench in his chest at her words as he stared down at their hands. Needing her to say more.

She sighed when he had next to no reaction. "I guess..your always...there. Then suddenly you weren't and you wouldn't even tell me _why _you were ignoring me until days after the fact." She brought her legs up,wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees.

Spinelli could only sigh and run his long fingers through his hair,messing it up more than usual. His eyes went to his hands which clenched at his knees tightly. "I've missed you too,Maxie." He said. Not speaking Jackal at all nor using his nicknames for her. "More than you realize. But the Jackal had to do what was best for him---even if it hurt. I couldn't give you the chance to break my heart." He could feel the tears beginning to soak his cheeks and he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe at them urgently.

"I'm not perfect Spinelli. Not by a long shot." Maxie said,laughing bitterly at that. "Before you came into my life,I hardly ever regretted the decisions that I made...as long as what I'd done had served the purpose that I had intended it to. But Spinelli...since we have become friends...I have wanted nothing more than to be everything that you believe me to be. I want to be sweet,strong,and everything that you think that I am. And when Johnny and I kissed....I immediatly regretted it. It just didn't feel right. Not like it does with you. It wasn't passionate or sweet or tender or the least bit romantic. It was like he and I were hell bent on destroying one another. What you didn't see was me pulling away. You didn't _hear _me tell him that it was a mistake and that it wasn't what I wanted...you didn't hear me tell him that I wanted you." She met his eyes,pleading with him to see that she was telling the truth. That she hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Why didn't you tell the Jackal any of this before Maximista?" He asked of her huskily,searching her eyes with his green orbs for answers.

"Because you would ignore me everytime I tried. I thought that I deserved to have you hate me." She told him,sounding incredibly unsure of herself.

Spinelli's hand shot out to take her's in his own. The one that wasn't cuffed to his. He bent his head to kiss her knuckles. "The Jackal could never hate you Maxie. Not even if he were to try." His words were spoken softly as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Maxie reached up with her hand to turn him to her lips,kissing him thouroughly. Breaking away a few moments later she leaned her head against his and giggled. "Hey Spinelli,you know what else handcuffs are good for,don't ya?" Her eyes looked at him suggestively as she leaned against the wall,pulling him with her.

Spinelli smiled devillishly as he caught her meaning,leaning his hand against the wall and kissing her once more.

------

Meanwhile just outside the door,Jason was about ready to unlock the door and see if they had talked and resolved their problems when he heard a moan emit from behind the door. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going on and he grabbed his keys off of the desk and hurried out the door. Kicking himself as he thought that perhaps getting those two to make up,wasn't the greatest idea that he had ever had. Especially considering he'd locked them in a closet with his leather jackets!

**The End**


End file.
